INFINITY WARS OF WARS
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: A new war began. Real sorry i can’t do good summerys
1. Bio

I Don't Not Own These Characters

Charters basic off of Infinity Wars 2018 comics and others I chose to mash up

Wanda Kinney aka Weapon Hex

Kurt aka Nightvision

Steve Rogers aka Soldier Supreme

Peter Parker aka Arach Knight

Gavrill aka Speed Weasel

Logan Banner aka Weapon Hulk

Mary Jane Parker aka Arachnid

Jean Ross aka Red Phoenix mashup of Jean Grey and Betty Ross Red Hulk

Natasha Carter aka Agent Widow mashup of Black Widow and Agent 13 Sharon Carter, wife of Steve

Scott Stark aka Iron Cyclops

Hank Rhodes aka War Beast

Tchalla aka Ghost Panther

Ororo aka Storm Panther

Enemies

Requiem aka Gamora

Star Lord aka Peter Quill

Black Dwarf

Proxima Midnight

Supergiant

Couples

Wanda x Kurt

Peter x Mary Jane

Requiem x Star Lord

Logan x Jean


	2. Chapter 1

Basic of Avengers Infinty War from the MCU

Also basic off of my X Men Infinity War

In a hotel room a man went to open the curtness of the windows staring out at rainy darkness. As he stared he felt a burst of pain from his forehead the blue Mind Stone glowing a bit. "Kurt?" Came the voice of the woman on the bed. "Is it the stone?" Wanda Asked. "As if it are speaking to me but I can't understand." Said Kurt touching the stone in his forehead. Wanda Kinney aka Weapon Hex approach her blue robotic demon as he turn to her they stared at each other then the stone glowed brighter and Kurt wince in pain. "Ah." Wanda cup his blue face in her hands and gently rub comfortably to ease Kurt. Only with Kurt along with her sister Gavrill did Wanda show her soft side. Because they earned it.

Kurt look at Wanda seeing concern and love in her eyes. Kurt kiss her hand then move her hand on his forehead. "What do you feel." Wanda started using her magic powers on the stone searching for what was wrong.

"All I can feel Kurt is you."

Kurt gave Wanda a small smile gently cupping her face leaning in to place a kiss on her lips to which Wanda responded by kissing him back.

Time skip

Hand in hand Wanda And Kurt disguises by his holo watch walked down the deserted street passing closed shops the ground still wet from the rain. "Their a 10:00 am train we can take give us more time together before you go back." Said Wanda casually though she didn't like the idea of Kurt going back to Iron Cyclops but she knew they had to. "What if i stay with you?" Asked Kurt. Confused by the question asked her own. "What do you mean." Kurt slowly stop to look at Wanda with a small smile. "I mean what if I decide to stay with you and well join the real good guys."

Wanda caught off guard said. "You gave Scott your word." Kurt building his courage said. "My word to you is more binding." Kurt took both her hands in his. "Wanda." She look deep into his still golden eyes see love in them. "Two years we have stolen theses moments together seeing and hoping this could or would work." "And it does work Kurt." Said Wanda. Kurt smiled. "I'm very glad it does I just want to know if we-"

At this Wanda could tell he was getting nervous and smiled a little at the site of her demon trying to find words. "Could next the next step start a real life. If there something really wrong I will help the world you and the others would as well. But I also want to live my life with you." Wanda look at Kurt seeing him being serious and that I took all his courage to say it. Wanda gazed at Kurt for few seconds then placed her hand on his cheek. "Kurt I want you to stay and I know Gavrill will be happy to have you as a brother." Kurt smile with pure joy. "Wanda I lo-."

Then both they senses something wrong both look around looking for trouble. "What do you think it is." Ask Wanda. "Maybe What the Stone was trying worn abo-AAAH!" Kurt yelled as a melt spear piece his side from the person who suddenly appeared from behind him his holo disgust disappearing. "KURT!" Yelled Wanda. As Kurt was lift up and thrown to the side to revealed Black Dwarf horseman Of Requiem.

Rage swelling up in her Wanda. But before she could blast the attacker with a Hex. A purple blast from Proxima Midnight her sending her fly through a window.

Kurt struggle to get up then he was push onto his back and before he could react Archangel stab his spear into his head trying to pry out the stone in his forehead. "Aaahhh!" Kurt Screamed.

Then Wanda shot two hex blast knock the horseman's back. Then lifted Kurt up with her magic and using it to make her fly as well. When they landed Wanda checked Kurt's injury. "His spear stopped me from teleporting." Said Kurt as Wanda started to use her magic to heal him. "Are you alright?" Wanda Asked. "Well I'm stating to thing we should of stayed in bed." Said Kurt trying to lighten the mood which made Wanda smiled. Then Black Dwarf came from the side. Kurt push Wanda out of the way and grab the horseman teleporting both of them away and began to fight. "Kurt!" Before Wanda could go after them Proxima Midnight appeared and Wanda unsheathing her claws they began to fight.

Time skip

"If you want to stay with me then I stay with you."

Wanda stood turning her magic glowing on her claws as she ready herself to defend the man she love. The two horseman approached readying themselves. Then a train behind Wanda and Kurt rolled past wind blowing as it went. The Proxima Midnight look past Wanda a confused look on her face. Slowly both Wanda and Kurt looked also as the train speed by a outline of a figure could be seen. When the train past a lone figure stood in shadow. Proxima Midnight growled in annoyance at the potential interference and with a yell threw her spear. With blinding speed the dark figure caught the spear with magic but even more so when Steve Rogers aka Soldier Supreme step out of the shadows.

Then before the horseman's could get over there shock Peter Parker aka Arach Knight swung in suddenly from the side kicking Proxima Midnight through a shop.

Then switching to gliding Arach Knight launched Spider Ranges at the Black Dwarf who bloke them with his spear.

Coming from the side at full speed was Gavrill aka Speed Weasel Wanda's sister. Steve using magic throws the spear he still had to Gavrill. Which she caught the sliding on her knees slashed at Black Dwarf leg. He responded by slashing at her with his spear which she ducked the attacked his exposed chest with the spear digging into his left side.

(As this is going on Logan Banner's wife Jean Ross aka Red Phoenix and Mary Jane Parker aka Arachnid went over to Kurt kneeling to check on him.)

Gavrill rolled as Black Dwarf swiped at her. Using her speed she kick Archangel's chest pulling the spear out of him and knocking him backwards on to the ground where he held his side in pain.

Then the spear got yanked out of Gavrill's hand and back to Proxima Midnight who flew at her. Wanda immediately jump between them catching the spear in her claws. Giving Speed Weasel time to unsheathes her own claws. Both of them fought with Proxima Midnight until Wanda broke her sword then Arach Knight flew in knocking Proxima Midnight back next to Black Dwarf. Steve stood next to Wanda point his hands at the duo his magic crackle over them threat the horseman's to move. "Get up!" Proxima Midnight said to Black Dwarf. "I can't." He Responded.

"We don't want to kill you but we will." Said Peter readying his clubs. Proxima Midnight look at them in anger but knowing that they were out match. "You'll never get the chance again." Then she press a button on her wrist and the two hosemans of Requiem got pulled up into the ship above the spear on the ground going with them and they were gone.

Wanda rush back over to Kurt as did the others. "Can you stand?" Asked Jean and along with Mary Jane and Wanda help Kurt to his feet and supporting him. "You okay brother." Asked Gavrill. Kurt look at Steve. "Thank you Captain." Steve look at Kurt then gave a small smile. "Let get you on the jet."

On the Quinnjet

"Where to Cap honey." Asked Natasha Carter aka Agent Widow who was at the helm. The Soldier Supreme was quite for a few moments then said one word. "Home."

"It's good to see you guys. I do love reunions." Hank Rhodes said smiling.

"Me too fur ball." Came a familiar voice and Logan Banner aka Weapon Hulk walked in.

"Hi... I'm back." Logan Said with a small smile. "Welcome back Logan." Said Jean walking up to her husband wrapping her arms around his neck and kiss him which he returned. The others smiled at this happy reunion.

MORE WILL COME MAYBE I'M ALSO THINKING OF DOING A DC VERSION OF THIS STORY BUT ITS KIND OF HARD TO KNOW WHO SHOULD BE WHO IF ANYONE HAVE IDEAS I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR THEM


	3. Finale chapter

A portal open and out walk Requiem her sword and the stones on her gauntlet gleaming in the sun light. At her side was her lover Star Lord.

"Cap... that's her." Said Logan.

Requiem stared at them then said load enough for them to hear. "No one else will die today." She began walk towards them.

Steve summon his shields. "Eyes up stay sharp." They began to charge while Kurt mange to confidence Wanda to destroy the Stone, along with him.

But no matter what they did nothing was working. Requiem ever trap them in rocks (Logan and Jean), knock them aside (most of the heroes) or disable them.

Wanda did mange to destroy the Stone and the one she love. There was a blast of powers then nothing left of Kurt.

Requiem regain her footing and continued to walk towards the spot where Kurt use to be. Requiem stop next to Weapon Hex looking down at her.

"Don't worry Wanda." Said Requiem. "You won't loose your heart today." Wanda glaring up at her in anger with a little confusion. "She told you no one will die." Said Star Lord. As Requiem stab the sword next to Weapon Hex and energy pinned Wanda down. Then Requiem turn and activated the Time Stone and stared turning her hand. Wanda watch in shock and horror as Kurt was reformed, back from nothing like he didn't just blow up. "No!" Yelled Wanda try to fight her bonds. Not wanting to see the man she love die again.

But all she could do was watch as Requiem pick up Kurt. But instead of ripping the stone out of Kurt's forehead she simply place a finger on the stone. The stones on her gauntlet glowed again. Kurt's robotic flesh suddenly began to turn into normal blue skin. The wounds infection on him healed. After what seem to 4 or 5 heartbeats the Mind Stone popped out of Kurt forehead the hole where it was closed. Everyone stared at the sight of Kurt aka Nightvision was alive and now flesh and blood. Requiem let go of Kurt so he was kneeling on the ground gasping. "Kurt... Kurt are you alright?" Asked Wanda in a chocked voice filled concern and a little happiness. "Yes... some how." Answered Kurt then he look up and asked. "Why?" Requiem gaze down at him. "Because we need ever one for the war to come." Then Requiem moved the Mind Stone to the last hole on the gauntlet. Once it was on Requiem walk back and pick up her sword. She look around at everyone. Then said mysteriously. "We are in the endgame now." Then she vanished.


End file.
